I just need somebody to love
by finchelstorysxox
Summary: This will be a muti chapter story, will try and update regularly, please review and give feedback. This story is about finchel's re-connection in New York rated M for cheeky bits in the next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

"_**I just need somebody to love"**_

Kurt paced the apartment, Brody had just left, and Santana was sitting down on the sofa flicking through her phone. It was a late New York City night, and the slight buzz of sirens could be heard over the silence that cut through the room. Things were tense as Rachel had only recently admitted to using Brody to make Finn jealous, and hadn't come out of her room since. She didn't want to be around when Brody left, partly because she didn't want to look at his donkey-like idiot face for what he did, and partly because she felt guilty, not for what she did to him as she believed he down right deserved it, but because she slept with him. For that she could just not forgive herself. She and Finn had the perfect fairy tale, even after the train break-up, and the actual break-up, because there was still hope of them being perfect forever, and yes Finn had his minor discretion with Santana, but well 1. She was now a lesbian, and 2. Rachel had said she slept with Jesse, but Rachel spent so many nights –including this one- weeping over the fact she had let Brody touch her, and kiss her, granted Rachel hated herself for it and it made her sick, and they really only did it once, and compared to Finn, Brody was just loveless, violent and sickening.

"How long has she been in there?"

Kurt was worried, he didn't know whether to call her dads, or send her home, or even go in there. There was another option, but he couldn't consider that yet.

"Two hours. Look that's it I'm calling Finn, I'm tired of Berry dragging her tale around here because she obviously misses the dough ball!"

Kurt scoffed "we can't she's not ready for that yet, she just need to, figure some stuff out, and maybe take a few lemon baths to get Brodys prostitute smell of her"

They then heard a small whimper coming from Rachel's room, she was broken.

"look we have to do something, the girls heart broken, I'll go and talk to her"

Santana walked over to her room and peered in trying to remain un-noticed, she only saw the hunched up back of Rachel's head, the rest of her was under her blanket, Santana's brow creased as the small brunet shook and cried hunched in a small ball. Santana walked over to her bed slowly and sat by her, Rachel still didn't see her as her eyes were closed shut from the stinging of tears that ran down her face. Santana hesitantly put her hand on Rachel's shoulder, Rachel stopped sobbing and half-heartedly jumped up, when she realised it was Santana she wiped her eyes and looked towards her hands that were now knotted and twisting as she was sat up in bed.

"I...I... haven't been…s..sleeping"

Rachel sniffed out, tears still gathering in her eyes, she didn't want to look at Santana as she felt ashamed, so ashamed of herself for what she had let herself do. Rachel knew she wasn't this easy going, spontaneous, slutty girl that sleeps around and 'doesn't need Finn' what was she thinking? He was her everything. Santana was at a loss of something to say, she noticed Rachel's entire new wardrobe of clothes was packed up in bags, it looked like it was going to be thrown out but she would ask about that later, she needed to get something out of Rachel for her to progress and move forward instead of going down into a deep spiral, her hand squeezed her shoulder and she went for it.

"Do you miss him?"

"Brody, no, no, no, I-" Rachel stuttered out looking sheepish.

"That's not who I mean and you know it"

Rachel's eyes squeezed shut again with a new sheen of tears that dripped off of her face and on to her bed, she knew what Santana meant the first time she just wasn't ready to face the answer that was on the tip of her tongue.

"Every day, God I miss him every day, so much"

She was sobbing and wiping at her eyes as Santana put her arm around her, she knew Santana was only trying to help but they all knew there was only person who could pull her out of her pit.

"can you leave me alone, I just need, some, time" Rachel dared to look at her and surprisingly there was sympathy in her eyes as she nodded, squeezed her shoulder and got up, leaving Rachel alone to wallow in self-pity and the need for Finn.

"I'm calling him"

Santana had just remerged from Rachel's room, and her conversation with her had affirmed the fact that she was calling him, granted it was four week since Finn had been in new York and he came to beat up Brody, so he may be hesitant but Santana knew that's what Rachel needed.

She pressed at her phone and hit his name; the rings went out as she started to plan out, how she was going to tell Finn that his ex-fiancé was broken, and he was the only one that could fix her.

"Hello?"

"Hi Finn it's me look I-"

"Santana, I can't come and beat Brody up again, I just can't be around that environment it's not good for me and it just breaks my heart to se-"

"No, no it's not that asshole; he's history, its Rachel"

"What about Rachel is she okay? Did Brody hurt her? What's going on?"

"No, just you need to get out here soon okay? She just, she needs you"

"Does she know you're calling me?"

"No, look just get here"

Santana hung up, she knew if she explained too much Finn would over think things, she needed him there though, she was seriously concerned for Rachel, and she had to admit the two belonged together and she knew they both knew it too.


	2. Chapter 2

_I just need somebody to love _

Finn walked through the train station, small bag thrown over his shoulder, he honestly didn't know how much stuff to pack as he didn't know why he was going to New York, I mean he wanted to help Rachel, but not to cry over brody, and a much as he was glad that they were broken up and Rachel was safe and away from him, he couldn't help but wonder if Rachel was using him to clean up the mess and then to walk off in to the sun- on her own. Yes he wanted to be with Rachel so badly, he really missed her every day, but it was hard to just go back to old ways, his heart was torn, he almost didn't want to go to new York, but he felt like he needed to protect her, invisible tether indeed.

He walked up to the platform, all so familiar. This place, this station was kind of haunted to him, it almost made him turn back, as every time he thought of Rachel's tear-stained face through the window, it broke his heart. Anyway he took his seat on the train and contemplated what to say when he got there, honestly he felt like someone was constantly punching him in the stomach these past few weeks and he was just grateful to the glee club and Mr Shue for letting him go, he knew he had obligations and ties in lima but he needed to go to new York for whatever reason Rachel needed him for, even if it was to grieve the loss of her old relationship.

"I don't believe you" Kurt spat, at a whispered level, still trying to not-attract Rachel's attention as she sobbed in her room still, she would only to come out to use the bathroom or to get force-fed food by a worried Kurt.

"Why? I told you I was calling him, what's the big deal Rachel needs him right now, you've seen the state she is in, and Finn is the only one who can fix it! Remember when she choked at her nyada audition? He was the only one that could make her see straight!" Santana said back at him with no regard of Rachel's knowledge of her so called 'plan'.

"look I know I know, Rachel's choke ordeal was traumatic for us all and blah blah blah, but I'm just not sure Rachel is in the right mind to see him she just isn-"

There were three knocks at the door.

"We'll soon find out whether she is ready to see him or not, COMING" she yelled the last part; to Kurt's surprise she sounded happy, where as he thought he might puke any minute. Santana ran to the door and revealed a surprisingly well put together Finn, there were expecting a dishevelled mess but he looked good, and his facial expression looked happy and worried as he peered in and greeted them.

"Hey" he said clearly not realizing Rachel was only in the next room, Kurt shushed him and welcomed him in.

"Shhhhh, she will hear you, and we are not too sure how to break it to her that you're here" Kurt said as he waved Finn over to the other side of the large space Santana huffed.

"look twinkle toes, Finn here is the only one we know who can fix Rachel, and since she so desperately needs him we might as well let him go in th-"

"She needs me? What why? I… where is she I n-need to see her" Finn wondered where she was, was she out? Was she with him? But hadn't they broken up? He began to walk off and search for her, being pulled back by a close-to-panic-attack-Kurt.

"no, look we just don't know what to do with her okay!, she hasn't been eating, and she doesn't say anything, which is a rarity for her, and she cry's all the time, and she only goes out to go to classes, and she just wears big jumpers and leggings over her dance gear, she has just re-obverted back into herself, and we don't know what to do"

Finn looked down, he couldn't believe the state she was in, but wait… "Wasn't brody her dance teacher? Does she still see him!?" Finn raised his voice he couldn't have Rachel in that kind of danger.

"no the school kicked his sorry ass out once they found out" Santana replied to him, "also Rachel has piled all of her 'make over' clothes in bags, I think she's throwing them out, I saw when I went to see her and she told me she needed you, and that's why I called".

Finns face fell; she was really having that much of a crisis? Still he was happy that she needed him, hopefully as much as he needed her, he began to think about the situation and what to do? What to say? But something drew him from his thoughts.

"F-fin-nn"

He turned and saw her, eyes red from crying, hair up in a messy knot, but even with all of this she still looked beautiful he couldn't quite believe she was there and it took all of his constraint to keep from scooping her up in his arms and telling her he loved her, but her knew now just wasn't the time.

"Hi-i Rach"


End file.
